Overdosed
by BreeGleek
Summary: Mercedes and Sam meet at a bar and instantly connect. That is until his crazy ex brings up old drama. Little did they know, that wouldn't be their last meeting. Blame it on a little thing called fate...
1. The Meeting

**A/N: Hey! This is my first fic. I finally gathered up the courage to finish and post an idea that's been in my head for over a year. I hope you enjoy. Please leave a review. Criticism wanted.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters (except a few OCs). I have no connections to FOX or RIB. **

**_Overdosed: Chapter One- The Meeting_  
**

"Okay, Weezy. I understand the boy is some kind of big lipped, green-eyed Adonis, but if you don't stop eye-fucking him long enough to go get his number, I will march my ass over there and do it for you." Santana huffed, earning an eye roll from Mercedes. "Trust me, I'll do it." Mercedes and the gang were sitting at their normal booth in the back of Constant Tap Bar, when he strolled in. It seemed as though he and Mercedes hadn't taken their eyes off of each other since he entered the bar.

"I'm with her. He is gorgeous and he obviously thinks the same about you. Also, I told you that dress would work wonders." Kurt consigned, winking at Mercedes.

"Whatever." Mercedes stood from their table, annoyed. "I'm going to get a drink, anyone want anything?"

"I want you to stop being a pussy and go get his number." Santana chimed in, already feeling buzzed after her third drink, receiving the bird from her chocolate friend. "Not fuck me, fuck him."

"Bye Tana." Mercedes turned and started to walk away. She shook her head, failing to stop the corners of her mouth from turning up into an amused smirk.

Sam watched as Mercedes made her way towards the bar, hypnotized by her form fitting dress and the way her hips swung with every step. It would be a sin not to make a move.

As she approached the bar, she felt her phone vibrate. She snorted at her friend's message.

_Guuurl he watchin dat ass! ;-P_

"What are you having tonight, sugar?" Mercedes looked up to see Puck's predatory stare. It took everything in her to keep the upcoming side-eye from gracing her features.

"Just a Sprite. Thanks." She turned in her stool, dismissing the unwanted attention she was receiving from him, only to find the Green-Eyed Adonis sitting next to her.

"Designated driver?" he asked with an amused smirk, his voice startling Mercedes.

"Yea, looks like it." she said, glancing at her group of already drunk and rowdy friends.

"Yay me." she squealed with false enthusiasm, causing him to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. You're adorable." He flashed a huge smile, making her melt on the inside, automatically making her return it.

"I don't think a grown woman can be... adorable," she said trying not to blush, "but thank you." Mercedes looked down bashfully.

"Anytime." When she looked up, they locked eyes, brown piercing green.

"Here you go, Sexy Mama." Puck called, breaking their staring contest.

"Thank you." Mercedes reached for her drink, only to have him grab her hand.

"No problem." he said, before pressing a soft kiss to her knuckles.

"Puck, how many times do I have to tell you I'm not interested?" She snatched her hand back, wiping it on the side of her dress.

"You know you want this, baby girl." Puck winked and walked away to service another customer.

"God, he gets on my nerves. I need a drink." she turned back around on her stool to hear a deep laugh.

"Why? I find his relentless behavior quite admirable." He smiled, hearing Mercedes snort. "I'm Sam, by the way. Sam Evans." he introduced himself, extending his hand for her to shake. She looked down at his outstretched hand, immediately taking in how long his fingers were. _"Imagine what magic those can do."_ Before she could continue with her *nasty* thoughts, she shook herself free of her trance and shook his hand. Their breaths hitched as they both felt a spark run between them.

"Mercedes Jones." she said softly, hypnotized by his intense stare.

"Mercedes." He nodded, biting his lip. "Beautiful name for a beautiful woman." He flashed another smile, causing Mercedes to blush.

"Well, aren't you the charmer." She mimicked him, biting her lip, trying to ignore the burning in her cheeks."You aren't half bad yourself." she mused, her eyes twinkling under the lights from behind the bar. Mercedes let her eyes travel down his body, taking in his snug, dark jeans and black Converses, and marveling in how perfect his white v-neck clung to his biceps. Looking back up at his face, she zeroed in on his abnormally red and plump lips, and smirked. _"Those are huge."_

"Mercedes?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I got a little distracted."

"It's okay. I was just saying I don't really want to let your hand go." He gently squeezed her hand, making it aware that he was still holding it. She snatched it back quickly, apologizing. "Also, my lips aren't that big." He smirked, licking his lips.

"I said that out loud?" Her eyes grew, surprised at her slip up.

"No, I just get that a lot."

"Me, too. I'm just surprised to find a guy with lips as big as mine. A white guy with lips as big as mine. Not saying you're weird or abnormal, it's just...different. I'm going to shut up now, before I make more of a fool out of myself." She turned away from him cringing, only to hear him laugh.

"And you said grown women can't be adorable."

"Oh, whatever."

"What's up party people?" Sam and Mercedes turned to see Santana standing on the bar's stage, drink in hand, yelling into a mic. "As some of you know, today is my birthday. If you don't, screw you." She shrugged.

"Oh God." Mercedes groaned, while Sam laughed.

"An extremely awesome friend of mine recently lost a bet to yours truly. So instead of creaming her of all of her money, I asked her to sing a little somethin' somethin' tonight." She turned towards the bar before continuing. "Some of you may know her as the best voice of open mic. Others may know her as the best voice on the planet. Give it up for Mercedes!" she yelled pointing to her, as the crowd cheered.

"That's me." She stood from her stool and wiped the wrinkles out her dress.

"Wait, you can sing?"

"I'll let you be the judge of that." She sauntered off, looking back to wink at him. Sam watched as she walked away, enjoying the view.

After being helped onto the small stage, Mercedes approached the mic, smiling as she received a few catcalls. "How's everyone doing tonight?" she spoke into the mic, her smooth, sultry voice filling the room.

"Better now!" she heard Puck yell from the back of the club.

"Behave Noah." Mercedes pointed a perfectly manicured finger towards the bar as she scolded him mockingly. "Let's get this show started, shall we?" She nodded toward the back of the bar, signaling for them to start the track she provided. The lights went down and a single spotlight shone as the music began.

_I feel like the girl at the bar who's been there too long  
Can't stand up!  
I should be gone but I just can't get enough, yeah!_

"This is my shit!" Santana yelled as she recognized the song.

_Fumblin', gigglin', silly as ever  
I get like this after one too many  
But right now I ain't even been drinkin'  
He approached me and asked for a minute  
Which turned into five, then turned into ten  
And right now I don't know how to say when_

Sam watched in awe as Mercedes transformed into a confident, free spirit, tackling the song as if it was her own.

_So can I get a refill?  
Can I get a refill?  
Can I get a refill?  
Yeah, of your time _

_Cause you're intoxicating my mind_

_Feel like a conversational lush  
Cause I don't know how much is too much, yeah  
I feel like the girl at the bar who's been there too long  
Can't stand up! _

_Wishin' and hopin' that I don't blow it  
I'm nervous as hell  
I don't wanna show it  
And right now I don't even know what I'm saying  
I've never had game, no never  
I don't wanna sound like a broken record  
But until you say goodnight  
All I know is that I'm staying!_

Mercedes looked up, her eyes locking with Sam's as she continued to rock the song, almost as if she were dedicating the song to him.

_So can I get a refill?  
Can I get a refill?  
Can I get a refill?  
Yeah, of your time  
Cause you're intoxicating my mind _

_Feel like a conversational lush  
Cause  
I don't know how much is too much, yeah  
I feel like the girl at the bar who's been there too long  
Can't stand up! _

_I need a shot of  
You on the rocks  
Cause I'm down to my very last drop _

_So can I get a refill?  
Can I get a refill?  
Can I get a refill?  
Baby, can I get a refill?  
Yeah! _

_Cause I feel like the girl at the bar who's been there too long  
Can't stand up!  
I should be gone, but I just can't get enough_

Mercedes flirted with the end of the song, decorating it with her own runs and adlibs, while the crowd fell in love with her. As she finished, she received a standing ovation and many whoops and catcalls. She looked back towards the bar, only to see that Sam was not there.

"Thank you." She whispered into the mic before walking back towards the bar, avoiding her booth of friends. "Puck! Can I get an ice water, please?"

"Sure thing, Mama. You were-"

"Boy, don't even." She put her hand up gesturing for him to stop.

"Okay, okay. Here you go." He handed her glass and napkin, throwing a wink her way. She shook her head and took a sip.

"Boo!" Sam came up behind Mercedes and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Shit. You scared me. I thought you left." she said, clutching her chest.

"No, uh, I had to handle something." he mumbled, scratching the back of his neck.

"Oh, okay."

"By the way, did I mention how great you were? Just amazing."

"Oh, that? That was just me playing around." she said, waving off the compliment.

"Playing around?" Sam's eyebrows rose with surprise.

"Yea." She shrugged.

"Wow. Will I be able to hear you really sing?"

"Well, you can if you don't mind coming back next Friday. I perform here every second

Friday."

"I'll be there." he said quickly, smiling.

"Good." She couldn't help but smile back, enjoying the thought of seeing him again.

"Great."

"Yo, Aretha, Trouty! Dance with me!" A drunken Santana yelled over the beginning chords of Corrine Bailey Rae's Closer, as she grabbed both of their hands.

"Trouty?" Sam questioned, confused at his new nickname. Mercedes mouthed a "sorry" as they were both dragged to the dance floor. They all started moving together, Santana sandwiched between them, Mercedes on her front, and Sam on her back.

"I wanna get close to you, baby!" Santana sang obnoxiously. "She wanna get close to you, Trouty." She looked back at Sam, grinding into her crotch, while clutching and squeezing Mercedes' curves. "I'm going to give you two some privacy." Santana moved from between them as a slower song began to play and slapped Mercedes' ass. "Now's your chance." she said pushing them together, before she walked away.

"Sorry about that." she apologized, stepping back, putting some space between them.

"Where are you going?" Sam grabbed her had, spinning her into him, her back pressed to his hard, chiseled front. "Who said I didn't want to dance with you?" He spoke flirtatiously into her ear, moving his hands to her waist and grinding into her.

"Who said I was going anywhere?" She looked up at him smirking, before reaching up and wrapping her arm his neck. He put his face in her neck as they moved together smoothly, breathing in her scent.

"Did you just sniff me?" Her eyebrows furrowed as she looked back at him.

"If I say yes, will you think I'm creepy?"

"No."

"You smell good."

"I was gonna say the same about you." She shrugged.

"Ew, you sniffed me?" Sam gasped playfully.

"You are a mess!"

"You like it, though."

"How would you know? I don't know you." She sassed.

"Because it kept that big, pretty smile on your face tonight."

"Touché. Good move, Trouty." Mercedes tried to suppress the smile gracing her lips, but failed terribly.

"I know, Aretha."

"Samuel Evans!" Both Sam and Mercedes jumped, putting space between them.

"Jess? What are you doing here?" Sam addressed the gorgeous, petite brunette that approached the pair.

"So she's the reason you've been avoiding me? She's the reason you've been ignoring my calls?" She eyed Mercedes, giving her a look of disgust.

"What the hell is going on?" Mercedes looked between the two, confused about their situation.

"What's going on is you're messing with a taken man!" Jess spat at Mercedes.

"Excuse me?"

"What? Don't listen to her, Mercedes." Sam turned to Jess. "What the hell is wrong with you? I broke up with you three months ago. Get over it."

"Um, I'm just gonna go and let you two talk. It was nice meeting you, Sam." Mercedes turned and walked away.

"Mercedes!" he called out after her, before turning and pointing an angry finger at Jess. "I don't know what you're problem is, but I serious hope you get some help." With that, he stormed out of the bar.

Back at the booth, Santana fumed. "Want me to beat his ass? I'll beat his ass. I got my razors. I'll beat his ass, then cut his lips off."

"Santana, it's not that serious. Calm down." Mercedes grabbed the Latina by her arm as she tried to stand up to prevent her from falling over. "Maybe we should go. You've had entirely too much to drink."

"Good lookin' out. Let's take this party back to your place. Dinner's on you."

"Cedes, you okay?" Kurt pulled Mercedes to the side as they were leaving the bar, seeing the distant look on her face.

"Huh? Oh, yea. I'm just a little disappointed, ya know? He was gorgeous."

"Girl, yes he was." Kurt nodded, biting his lip, causing Mercedes to laugh.

"Boy, get in the car." She shook her head as she climbed into the driver's side of her car.

That night, Mercedes went to bed with one thing on her mind: a hypnotizing pair of green eyes. Little did she know, that wouldn't be her last encounter with Trouty.

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Overdosed! Review, review, review! - Bria**


	2. Surprise, Surprise

**A/N: I'm baaaack! I know, I'm horrible. I promise the next update won't take so long. First off, I want to say thank you for all of the reviews, follows, and favorites. You all are the best. Also, the songs used in the first chapter were Refill by Elle Varner, and Closer by Corrine Bailey Rae. Here's the next chapter. Please leave a review. Criticism wanted.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters (except a few OCs). I have no connections to FOX or RIB.**

**_Overdosed: Chapter Two- Surprise, Surprise_**

"I'm telling you, Mike, she was amazing. She was sassy, classy, and fine as fuck. I'm talking these amazing eyes, even better lips, measurements: 50, 35, 60!" That night, Sam laid in his bed chatting with his long time best friend, Mike.

"Sounds like someone had fun tonight."

"I was at first. Dude, I was sure I was gonna get her number, but crazy ass Jess showed up and scared her away."

"You should get a restraining order against her."

"Then she'll kill me."

"As long as she doesn't kill you until after the party."

"I told you I'll be there... if you bring the booze."

"You know it." Hearing a sigh from the other end, Mike grinned. "You really liked this girl, huh?"

"I mean she was cool." It was obvious Sam was smiling.

"Yea, right. She got you sprung after a song and a conversation."

"Whatever, dude. Look I'm about to get some shut eye. Gotta be fully energized for this party tomorrow."

"You better. You know my parties are always off the chain!" exclaimed Mike.

"Did you really say "off the chain"? Go to sleep, Chang. I'm out."

"Alright, man." Sam hung up and laid back, plugging his phone up and throwing the cover over his body. _Man, I have to find her._

* * *

As usual, Mike's party turned out amazing. There was music, food, drinks, and a big ass pool that would probably need thorough sanitation by the end of the night. Everyone seemed to be having a great time.

That is until Mercedes spotted one Sam Evans entering the backyard, deliciously sporting his signature white, v-neck t-shirt, accompanied by a pair of navy blue swim trunks and flips.

"What the hell is he doing here?!"

"No clue, but I'm going to cut his ass." Santana stated matter-of-factly, reaching for her hair.

"You know what, Tana? It's okay. I came to this party to have fun and support my girl, and I plan on doing just that. Fuck him." she reasoned, stopping Santana from relinquishing one of the razors she kept craftily hidden in her hair.

"Alright, chica. But if anything pops off between you and him, save me a few punches."

"Sure thing." Mercedes replied, side-eying her friend.

"But I've got to admit, he's one of the few men that I've seen that make my lady parts feel things I usually only feel with women." Santana looked over to find Mercedes staring at her with furrowed brows. "Just sayin'."

"Not helping."

"Sorry. He's just a disappointment, that's all." she shrugged, watching as Mercedes failed to compose a snort.

"Oookay. Let's go dance and get our drink on, before you say something else crazy." Mercedes stood and grabbed Santana's hand, dragging her towards the DJ table, where they started dancing among the other party goers, grinding and singing at the top of their lungs. They danced five songs straight, earning lustful stares from both genders, and working up a sweat in the process.

"Hey I'm gonna go grab a drink or four. Want anything?" Santana spoke loudly into Mercedes ear over the music.

"No thanks. I'm good." she declined and watched her friend walk away, before dancing by herself. It wasn't long before she felt a warm presence behind her. Figuring it was some guy too shy to ask her to dance, she worked her hips more, hoping to lure him in. Little did she know, he knew exactly what he was doing. He stood close to her, admiring the fluidity of her moves. He watched as her hips did things he had never seen anyone, including the many exotic dancers he'd watched, do. He damn near drooled at the sight of her body in her skimpy "clothing"; her simple black bikini and her white, see through cover-up tank showcasing her gorgeous assets; her light, denim shorts barely covering her well shaped, protruding ass; her thick chocolate thighs and toned legs bronzed and shining in the sunlight. It wasn't long before her inviting moves became too much and he had to touch her.

"You know, we never did finish our dance. I think you owe me another." Sam rasped in her ear, grasping and pulling her hips back into his. Mercedes' eyes bulged at the sound of the familiar voice, and she froze instantly.

"Uh, no thanks." she said, prying his hands off of her and walking away. He smirked cockily as he watched her hurry into the large house and greet a slightly taller asian woman. Grabbing a beer from a nearby cooler, he shook his head and took a sip. She was a indubitably a challenge he couldn't wait to conquer. _No more Mr. Nice Guy._

* * *

"Hey, Mercedes." A deep voice boomed as Mercedes walked out into the backyard. She turned to find Sam leaning against the side of the house. She rolled her eyes. _I leave for ten minutes and this fool is still here._

"Sam..." She greeted him coldly and went to walk away, only to have a warm, strong hand stop her. Before she knew it, she was pulled to the side of the house and behind the huge hedging, with a familiar hard body pinning her into the white siding. "Aw, hell to the muthafuckin' naw! What is your problem?!" she yelled, pushing him back a few inches.

"Why are you running from me?" Sam towered over her short frame, placing his hands on either side of her head.

"Why would I be running from you?"

"I don't know. You tell me." The way he stared her down was both intimidating and hypnotizing, making Mercedes freeze.

"Look, Sam, I'm trying to enjoy myself and I can't do that with you following me. So, would you please leave me alone?" Her voice shook with nerves and arousal. There was something about the intensity of his stare and the hardness of his voice (as well as other things pressing into her) that was so _sexy_.

"You don't want me to leave you alone. Actually, you like me being so close to you." Sam stated matter-of-factly, running the back of his knuckle down the side of her face and neck, trailing his hand down her torso, to her hip. "Admit it."

"How the fuck would you know? I don't know you. In fact, I'm starting to think you're crazy!" She snapped, attempting to push him out of her way.

"You weren't saying that last night, sugar." he said smirking and grinding his hips into hers.

"Fuck you!"

"Mmm, when and what time?" he groaned teasingly.

"Sam, please..." Mercedes was fighting a losing battle. While her heart told her to stay away from him, her body yelled for her to give in.

"You feel so good, Mercy. Can I call you that? Can I call you Mercy?"

"Sam, please don't do this." she whined as his hands toyed with the waist of her shorts. With one hand, he unbuttoned and unzipped them, before slowly sliding his fingers into her swimsuit bottoms and latching his lips onto her neck.

"Why are you fighting this? I know you want this. If you didn't, you wouldn't be so fucking wet."

"I'm not-" Mercedes's sentence was cut off by her own moan as Sam dipped two fingers into her core.

"What was that, Mercy?" He removed his hands from her hot, dripping center, showing her how his fingers glistened with her essence. "Nice and wet." he groaned before replacing them and continuing to stroke her.

"Oh, God..." She gasped for air as Sam sped up his actions.

"Nope, just Sam." He grinned looking up from her neck.

"Shit! Oooh...Sam." Slowly, her body was giving itself over to him. She involuntarily began to move her hips at the speed of his fingers, while her hands gripped his biceps, neither pulling him closer, nor pushing him away.

"You like that, baby?" he whispered huskily in her ear. Mercedes shook her head as a contradicting moan forced its way for her throat, causing Sam to chuckle. "I think you do."

"Oh, fuck!"

"Shh. You're gonna get us caught. You don't want that do you?" She shook her head again, her labored breathing keeping her from using her words.

"Oh, my God..." she breathed out, feeling the tightening in her abdomen as she neared her breaking point. She stopped fighting back and started riding his fingers harder, chasing down the climax she was hungry for.

"You're close, aren't you?" he groaned, feeling her walls contract around his fingers. She nodded rapidly. "Are you gonna come for me, baby?" She nodded again. "What was that?"

"Yes!" she hissed, trying desperately to keep her voice down.

"No you're not." With that, Sam pulled his fingers out of her and moved out of her grasp.

"What the fuck?!" Mercedes' eyes flew open and she watched as he licked his hand clean of her essence then adjust himself in his swim trunks.

"Bye, Mercy." He grinned and wiggled his fingers at her, then turned and walked away, leaving her panting, stunned, and flustered.

For the rest of the party neither of them spoke to each other. In fact, Sam left early, telling Mike "something came up".

* * *

After leaving the party, Sam rushed home to cool down, not believing he was losing it again. He was dosing off on his living room couch after watching several movies, when his door buzzed. He jumped and shot up from his spot, his eyebrows furrowing in the process.

"There better be a brilliant ass reason for someone to be coming to my house at two in the fucking morning!" Hearing it buzz again, he shuffled over to the door and pressed his speaker button. "Who is it?!"

"It's Mercedes." she purred into the receiver.

"Mercedes? What are you doing here? How did you even get my address?"

"Just let me up." she sighed, hearing the confusion in his voice.

"Alright, alright. Come on up." He buzzed her up and waited for her knock at the door.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Mercedes banged on the door loudly, before a worried Sam swung it open.

"Mercedes, hey. Are you o-" Mercedes cut him off, grabbing his face and capturing his lips in a fiery kiss. She walked them back into his loft and kicked the door shut with her stiletto clad foot.

"I'm here to finish what you started." She pushed him down on his couch and straddled him, pulling him back in for another kiss, before Sam pulled back.

"I thought you said-" He was cut off again by her finger shushing him.

"Don't talk. Forget what I said." she said, leaning back in.

"But what about-"

"Shut up." she hissed, before threading her fingers through his hair and reoccupying his lips with hers.

**Sorry to end it there. I know there are probably a ton of questions going through your minds. I promise you'll find out what happened and why in the next chapter. Review, review, review**! **-Bria**


	3. Surprised Indeed

**A/N: I want to thank everyone for their follows, favorites, and reviews. They made me smile and gave me a reason to continue. Here's the next chapter. Please leave a review. Criticism wanted. *Flashbacks in italics. Smut warning!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters (except a few OCs). I have no connections to FOX or RIB.**

**_Overdosed: Chapter Three- Surprised Indeed_**

_Six times_. He made her come six times; something she was definitely not expecting when she showed up at his door the previous night. And here he was, well past twelve o'clock noon, working on the seventh back arching, toe-curler.

"Oh, fuck! Just like that..." she whined, tightening her grip on his hair, her thighs quivering as she approached the edge. It wasn't long before she was screaming out her climax, with him trying his hardest to drink down everything she had to offer.

"Yum. Good morning." He glanced over at the alarm clock on his night stand. "Well, afternoon." he said, giving her a lopsided grin, before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Mmm, good afternoon it is. That was a great way to be woken up." she smirked, still trying to calm her breathing. One minute, Mercedes had been sleeping peacefully, and before she could comprehend what was happening, Sam had her knees to her chest, his tongue deep inside of her.

"My pleasure, Delicious." He gave her a lingering kiss, before climbing out of the bed in search of his discarded boxers. "I was thinking I could make us some breakfast while you shower. That is, if you don't have to leave, of course."

She stared at him for a few seconds before a slow smirk appeared on her lips. "You better be a good ass cook, because I'm starving." she said, getting up from the bed, pulling a sheet with her.

"Cooking is a specialty of mine, among other things." He winked playfully at her, catching the smile she was failing to hide. "I have sweats and t-shirts in those drawers. Take whatever you want. There should also be some girly shit under the sink." he explained, earning a confused look. "My sister left it. Towels and shower caps are over there in the linen closet." He pointed to a small closet adjacent to the bathroom door. Crossing the room, Sam pulled her into his arms, kissing her soundly. "If you need anything, I'll be in the kitchen." he said after pulling away.

"Okay. Now go. I'm hungry." She pushed him playfully. "I'll be fine." she reassured before turning to pick out clothes, earning a slap on the ass. "Go!"

"Okay! I'm going. So demanding." he snickered, leaving the room.

Mercedes padded into the bathroom, her eyes growing big as she took in the cleanliness of the surprisingly large and stylish room. Sitting her things down on the vanity, she turned on the shower, before pinning up her hair and slipping a shower cap on her head. She tested the water, then stepped into the spacious shower, letting the hot water cascade over her skin. For a moment she just stood there, enjoying the feel of the spray. She washed her body with the feminine body wash she found under the sink, the flowery smell adding to her relaxing wash. Reluctantly, she rinsed off the suds and turned off the water.

Stepping out of the shower, Mercedes grabbed her towel. She stepped in front of the vanity and wiped the fogged mirror clear, before drying her face and neck. Looking into the mirror, Mercedes could see all of the passion marks and bruises left on her body. She ran her fingertips over them lightly, thinking about what happened less than twelve hours ago.

_Mercedes rocked her hips at an increasing pace against his, causing both of them to moan into the kiss. Sam, no longer resisting her advances, now had his hands on her ass, smacking and squeezing every inch of it he could grab through her coat._

_"Up." Mercedes demanded, pulling out of the kiss. She started nibbling on his neck as he struggled to, but eventually stood with her still wrapped around him. "Bedroom. Now." she groaned, tugging on his hair._

_"Fuck yes." Sam hissed, feeling a bit dizzy due to the flow of blood to his southern regions. That didn't stop him from making his way to his bedroom and tossing her on the bed like a rag doll, his strength turning her on even more. He was on her before she could get a good bounce on the king-sized bed, sucking on her neck and untying the belt on her coat. Straddling her, Sam sat back and opened her coat, groaning at the sight before him. She was a vision of lilac and chocolate, her lacy boy shorts clinging to her hips, while her push-up accentuated her already glorious bosom. _

_"Like what you see?" she purred, running a finger along the bulge in his boxers._

_"Yes ma'am." he groaned, his growing member twitching under her touch. He leaned down, attaching his lips to her neck, as one of his hands crept between her legs. As he expected, she was soaked. "So wet already?" He smirked, gently rubbing her lips through her soaked underwear. Mercedes nodded, biting her lip, trying to hold back a moan. "Let's get you out of these." Sam said, slowly pulling the soaked, lacy garment down and off her legs._

_"Damn…" he breathed when he caught a glimpse at her wetness. With her legs parted, Sam could see everything she had to offer and it looked and smelled damned good. He took his time to kiss from her knees to her inner thighs, sucking and lapping at the flesh there, and making sure he left his mark on her squirming limbs. He gave both leg this treatment. When he finally reached her center, he pressed a soft kiss against her, teasing his plump lips against her lower ones. He looked her in the eyes and gave her a dangerously slow lick her from slit to clit, moaning at her taste._

_"Oh, God..." she gasped, her fingers moving to run through his short, faux-blond locks. He continued his torture, holding her hips down and tonguing her slowly._

_"Don't you tease me, Sam." she gritted out through clench teeth._

_"As you wish." He shot her a devilish grin before attacking her pussy. He sped up his strokes, digging deeper into her entrance with every passing. It wasn't long before he felt her start to struggle against his hold. "Mmm-mm. Stop that." he groaned against her, before circling his tongue around her erect clit._

_"Fuck!" she screamed, her grip on his hair tightening almost instantly._

_"Not yet, Mercy." he teased before he moved to suck on her clit, causing her to jump and let out a shriek. _

_"Holy ssshhhit! Oh God, oh God, oh fuck!" she chanted, amongst other unintelligible things as she started to buck her hips, feeling herself about to come. His hum of set her off, making her gush into his waiting mouth. Mercedes tried to calm herself down, but Sam had other plans. As soon as her convulsions ceased he dove back in, rapidly flicking her clit with the tip of his tongue. Her thighs snapped closed around his head and she began to try to back away, failing as he gripped her hips._

_"Okay, okay, okay, okay..." she panted, trying desperately to push he head away from her sensitive center. _

_Sam released her and began to slowly kiss his way up her trembling body as she tried to come down from her high. He nipped at her neck while reaching over into his nightstand and blindly pulling out his golden ticket, before sliding on the protection._

_"Tell me what you want, baby." he whispered, his lips grazing the shell of her ear._

_"I want you inside of me. Give it to me, Sam." she moaned, stroking his covered hardness. He hissed in pleasure and slapped her hand away, spreading her legs more. Biting his lip, Sam sat back on his knees and lined himself up with her entrance, before slowly pushing into her. He groaned at her tightness as he continued to feed her his dick inch by inch._

_"Shit, that's a lot of dick..." she breathed out in pleasurable pain as she tried to get adjusted to his size. He moved his hands to the back of her knees, pushing her thighs back. Her hands gripped the sheets at her sides as his strokes became deeper and faster. Soon they were moving in sync, his hips rolling sinfully into hers and his balls slapped against her behind, both of them moaning out their praises to one another. _

_"So fuckin' tight. Damn, babe." he grunted, letting his southern drawl come out._

_"You feel so good." Mercedes groaned, trying to counter his strokes with rolls of her own._

_"You like that, Mercy?"_

_"Fuck yes!" she called out, clawing at his chest. With a growl he captured her lips in a hungry kiss, biting and sucking at her lips. He pulled away from her abruptly, earning a frustrated groan. "What the fuck?"_

_"Flip over." he commanded roughly, turning her onto her stomach and tooting her ass into the air. Before she could fully comprehend what was happening, Sam slammed back into her, thrusting balls deep into her wanting pussy. Mercedes couldn't control the screams and wails she let out as he continued his assault on her. _

_"What's my name?" Sam grunted, pounding into her and giving her ass a sharp smack._

_"Sam! Oooh, just like that, baby." she cooed, throwing it back at him as he repeatedly hit her spot. "Shit, Sam. You gon' make me come!"_

_"That's it, baby girl. Come for me." he groaned, feeling her start to tremble and clench around him. "Come all over this dick."_

_"I'm com- Oh, fuck!" she called out as she tumbled over the edge, into a blissful climax._

_Her walls clamped down around him and proved too much for him, as her climax coaxed him to his own. His thrusts became erratic as he rode out both of their orgasms, panting out her name in the process. After pumping all he had to give into the condom, he rolled off of her and onto his back with a chuckle._

_"Damn...damn, damn, damn...wow..." he breathed out, earning a giggle from an equally worn out Mercedes._

_"Yea."_

_"I needed that. What made you-"_

_"Mm-mm. Let's not ruin the moment with all of these questions." she cut him off, not ready to have that talk. She rolled over, throwing her arm around his waist and intertwining her legs with his._

_"Okay, but that means I get an extra dose." he said with a mischievous smirk, his hand moving down her torso to her sensitive core._

Mercedes clenched her thighs together at the memory, as her hand slowly inched down her stomach. In her mind she was reliving the previous night; she could still feel his his breath on her ear and his firm, calloused hands softly caressing her skin. She didn't realize she was moaning and the imaginary her until a knock at the door snapped her back into the present.

"Hey! You okay in there? You didn't get washed down the drain, did you?" Sam yelled through the door.

"N-no! I'm okay! I'll be out in a minute!" she stuttered, panicking as she snatched the shower cap off of her head and quickly finished drying off.

"Oh, okay. Well, breakfast is ready!"

"'Kay! Here I come!" she yelled back, before hearing his retreating footsteps. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" she mumbled to herself in the mirror, before leaving the bathroom and heading to the kitchen to join Sam. With a fake smile plastered on her lips, she walked up to him.

"Hey, beautiful. I take it you enjoyed the shower?" he said, pushing himself off of the counter and handing her a glass. "Orange juice?"

"Thank you." she said taking the glass. "It was...refreshing." She took a big gulp of the juice, avoiding his eyes.

"Good." He eyed her, suspiciously before motioning for her to sit. "I made us the 'Evans Special'-"

"I thought I got that earlier." she quipped, cutting him off before sitting down.

"The _other_ 'Evans Special'." he corrected, himself blushing. "It's scrambled eggs, bacon, cinnamon french toast, and my favorite, loaded hash browns. Bon appétit." He placed a plate in front of her, watching for her reaction.

"Wow..." she breathed. "All of it looks amazing"

"That's because I made it." He winked, taking taking a seat across from her. "Now eat up, Ms. 'hurry-up-I'm-hungry'." He watched eagerly as she sampled the food.

"This is actually really good."

"Don't sound so surprised. I told you I'm good." he said with a cocky grin, picking up his fork and digging in.

"Sorry. It's just that I don't know many guys that can cook."

"Well, I can."

"Not as good as me." She raised her eyebrow, giving him a challenging look. Sam responded by biting him lip.

"Is that so?"

"Mhmm..." she hummed with a mod of her head.

"You're gonna have to prove that. You know that, right?"

"Okay. I have no problem with that." She shrugged nonchalantly.

"Cocky, huh?" he chuckled.

"Look who's talking."

"I'm not cocky."

"No? Then what are you?" she mused, raising one curious eyebrow.

"Confident." he said with a nod.

"Oh. I was gonna say arrogant." She smirked.

"Haha. So you got jokes?"

"That wasn't a joke..."

The two continued their playful banter, finishing up their breakfast and relaxing on the couch to watch a movie. Sam threw his arm around her waist, while Mercedes lounged, her head in his lap.

"So...are you ever going to give me your number?"

"Give me your phone." Same handed her his cell and watched as she put in her contact information, then snapped a quick silly picture of herself. He couldn't help but smile at the goofy yet stunning look on her face. "Here you go." She handed him back the cellular device.

"Thank you, gorgeous."

"You know, I don't usually do this. But I'm glad I did." She paused and looked down bashfully, before looking up at him through her eyelashes. "I really enjoyed myself." she admitted, a shy smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"Ha! Last time someone said that to me, I ended up making breakfast three times in one week." he responded jokingly, not seeing the hurt look on her face.

"Excuse me?" she asked, sitting up.

"Not that I'm saying-" he stuttered trying to cover up his slip up.

"You know what? You're right. Maybe I should just leave before you end up making dinner." She stood up and quickly made her way to his bedroom.

"No! Mercy, look, it was a joke. I didn't mean it like that." He followed her closely.

"Whatever, Sam."

"I-" He sighed as he watched her angrily gather her belongings from around his room before storming to the door. Whipping around, she pointed a dangerous finger at him.

"Lose my number, you insensitive asshole." With that, she opened the door to leave, slamming it behind her.

"Fuck!" Sam kicked the door angrily, before leaning against it and sliding down the wood. _How the fuck did I manage to fuck shit up again?!_

* * *

Sam looked over at his alarm clock. _11:37. I wonder if shes still up? _For the sixth time that day Sam picked up his phone to call Mercedes, and just like the first five times, he was sent straight to voicemail.

_Beep. _"Mercedes, hi. It's me again. Sam. I know you're probably still mad, and I know you're probably tired of my number popping up on your phone, but I really want you to know that I didn't mean what I said. It was a joke. I didn't mean to upset you or anything. Shit!" He ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "Just call me, okay? Okay. Bye."

* * *

_"Okay. Bye"_

Mercedes listened to, then deleted yet another voice mail from Sam.

"Still calling, huh?" She looked up to see Santana standing in the doorway of her bedroom.

"Yea. I don't know why he won't leave me alone."

"You must have laid it on him good. You know you got that ill na na, right?"

"Santana!" she blushed. "How would you know, anyway?"

"Oh, you forgot? Must I remind of the time we tongued each other down. Fue muy deliciosa, by the way." Santana licked her lips, reminiscing.

"Oh, my God. That was like freshman year of college. And we were drunk!"

"Oh, I wasn't drunk. Tipsy, maybe, but I was fully aware of what was going on." said Santana matter-of-factly.

"So you took advantage of me?"

"You loved it, so I wouldn't call it that." she said, sending Mercedes a smirk.

"Get out of my room and go to sleep." she said trying not to smile.

"Want to have another go with Satan, Aretha?" she asked seductively, wiggling her tongue at her friend, who now had her face resting in her hands.

"Get out!" Mercedes yelled, throwing a pillow at the doorway and laughing.

"Let me know when you're ready!" she heard Santana call down the hall.

Laughing, Mercedes laid down in her bed and stared at the ceiling. She couldn't help but let her mind drift as she began to think about her day and the one person she couldn't seem to keep off her mind. Sam.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" she groaned, closing her eyes.

* * *

**Annnnd there you have it folks! Hope this update made up for the time. Smut I promised y'all. That was my first time. How did I do? Thinking about possibly throwing some Sancedes into the mix in later chapters. I don't know. What do you think? R&R! **

**-Bria 3**


End file.
